Meet the Hoshigakis
by elric0sis
Summary: Kisame and Itachi go to meet Kisame's parents! And Itachi's pregnant! YAOI and M-Preg! Rated for language


AU: Ok! This is my first M-Preg related story, so if it sucks, PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME!!!!!!! Anyways, this story starts when Itachi is 8 months pregnant with Kisame's baby! So pretty much his belly is showing but he's not that moody and he has slight cravings. Hope you enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kisame and Itachi were walking down a dirt path by the Village Hidden in the Mist. It was just outside the village's boundries so Kisame was safe, for now. Kisame had his arm wrapped around his little uke's waist, making it a very little distance between them. Kisame sighed and looked down at Itachi's belly. It was nice and round and actually looked cute on the weasel. Kisame smiled proudly, for he knew inside that soft belly there was his first (and probably only) child. He kept imagining what it will look like when it came out. Will it have black hair? Will it have gills? Will it be blue like him?!

Kisame's eyes then drifted to the silver ring on Itachi's left ring finger. It shined in the sunlight, making it clearly visible to the naked eye. Kisame smiled even bigger, feeling his own metal band on his right ring finger. He and Itachi had gotten married about a year and a half ago and they were still as happy as a newly wed couple. He thought of their wedding with the whole Akatsuki there. They were actually the third couple to be married out of the organization after Pein and Konan's wedding. Everyone (which was the Akatsuki, Itachi's little brother and Naruto, Sasuke's uke) was in a suit except for Konan and the cross dressing Deidara. Itachi was wearing an ivory suit with a blue flower in his pocket, smiling and blushing the whole time.

Kisame sighed again at the happy memory, but then remembered why they were there and his smile turned into a frown. They were heading to Kisame's parent's house. He didn't mind meeting his mother again, but it was his stepfather that he worried about. His real father had died when he was really young on a fishing trip. He had been caught in a terrible storm and his boat was found shipwrecked on the shore the next morning. Kisame shook his head, he really didn't want to think about the bad stuff now. How could he stay sad for long though? One little glance at Itachi's stomach and he was grinning ear to ear.

They arrived at a little house that was by a cliff leading off to the ocean. The house was painted a soothing purple color and had three windows in the front with a porch. Two rocking chairs, one huge and the other medium sized, were rocking slightly on the porch deck. Kisame thought for a second, _'I'm actually glad that his parents are already dead. Otherwise, explaining this would have been extremely awkward...'_ Kisame walked Itachi up to the front door and knocked. A second or two passed until the door opened. There stood Mrs. Mary Hoshigaki with a grin on her face.

Mary Hoshigaki was about three inches shorter than Kisame and was about a foot wider than him, waist wise. Her skin was a lighter shade of blue than Kisame's but she had dark blue hair that went to her shoulders in a curled style. She wore a dark purple dress with a white apron around her waist on it and had sharp, shark-like teeth just like her son. Actually, the only thing that wasn't like Kisame was that she didn't have any gills! She opened her midnight blue eyes and looked at Kisame. "Oh! Kisa-chan I'm sooooooo glad that you're home!!!!!!!!!!" she pratically yelled and squeezed her son in a bear hug. "Oh! And look how strong you have gotten! All big and muscular! That's my little Kisa-chan!!!!!" Kisame blushed a dark purple, "Mom!" Itachi stood there with a smile on his face _'That definetly brings back memories...'_

Mary put Kisame down then looked at Itachi. "OH!!!!!!!!!!!! Is this your husband you've told me about Kisa-chan?!?!" She yelled smiling at Itachi. Kisame smiled, putting his arm around Itachi's waist again, and answered. "Yup! Isn't he just-" "HE'S SOOO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled and picked Itachi up in a tight hug. "He's adorable Kisa-chan! He's so short and tiny and fragile looking! And he's muscular as well! And look at those cute black eyes of his!!!!! He is just so handsome Kisa-chan!!!!!" Mary yelled, still giving Itachi a bear hug. Itachi smiled and sighed 'This is my first time meeting Kisame's parents. I have to be nice and polite. Atleast she's nice.' Kisame sweatdropped and put his hands up, shaking them to his mother. "Kaa-san! Please put him down! You're choking him!" Mary blinked for a moment then out Itachi down, smiling. "He's just so adorable Kisa-chan!"

Kisame smiled again and wrapped his arm around Itachi's shoulders. "Kaa-san, you know how much you've wanted grandchildren-" "IS HE PREGNANT TOO?!?!?!?!?!?!" Mary yelled, excitment shining through her eyes. "Uh, ya-" "OH MY GOODNESS KISA-CHAN!!!!!!!!! THAT'S SO CUTE!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMA!!!!!" Mary kept on yelling, grinning from ear to ear. Kisame laughed and Itachi smiled. 'Ok, not what I expected but still it was a positive reaction.' Itachi thought. "Would you stop all of that racket Mary?!?!" came a voice from the inside. Itachi looked surprised and Kisame looked pissed. Mary looked surprise then smiled apologising.

Out from the house came Jerry Hoshigaki. Jerry was about as tall as Kisame and was fatter then him, but slightly skinnier than Mary. He had light, tan skin with dusty blonde hair that was short and spikey. He came out and kissed Mary on the cheek then turned to Kisame and Itachi, frowning. "So, what's this thing Kisame?" He said, pointing to Itachi. Kisame's face grew into a what-the-hell-did-you-just-say look and was about to snap back when Mary interrupted. "Jerry, this is Itachi Uchiha, Kisme's husband, our son-in-law and the mother of our future grandchildren!!!!!" Mary said with a grin. Jerry visibly paled at the thought. "WHAT THE HELL??? GRANDCHILDREN? HOW THE HELL IS THAT POSSIBLE?!?!" Kisame smirked and said calmly, "We'll be glad to explain when we get inside. Now, excuse me." Kisame led Itachi into the house, past the happy Mary and pissed Jerry.

Kisame sat Itachi on the couch and sat next to him, placing his hand on Itachi's thiegh. Mary came in and sat down happily on her sewing chair, taking out a new needle and thread and getting to work on her surprise. Jerry came in slowly and sat in his big chair, glaring intently at Kisame's hand. Kisame smirked,_ 'He never really liked the idea that I was gay. I should just piss him off some more, to test the waters.'_ Kisame thought. His hand started to slide upwards, getting closer and closer to Itachi's stomach. He was about mid theigh when Jerry cleared his throat. "So, um, how did, it, happen?" He asked warily. Kisame smiled and said, "Well, you know. I coaxed him into bed and we-" "NO!!!!!" Jerry yeled, "I mean-ugh! How the hell did a MAN get pregnant?!" Kisame smirked as Itachi looked at him. '_the sly shark. He knows that the guy hates him. Ah. That's my husband.'_

Kisame started again "Well that part was actually quite simple. Our leader's wife Konan kept on complaining about how much she wanted a baby, but she couldn't get pregnant. Then, she started going on about how cute it would be to have little yaoi babies running around everywhere. The Yaoi obsessed leader of ours actually made a pill that would get the comsumer pregnant when they 'did it' again." Kisame said, smiling. Jerry's eye twitched, "You mean that organization you're in is ALL Gay?!" Kisame smiled and Itachi glared at Jerry, "Not all of us, but just about everyone." Kisame said calmly. Jerry had a stunned look on his face when Marry shouted, "Kisa-chan!!! What have you been feeding him?! The poor boy looks like he hasn't eaten in weeks!" Kisame sweatdropped. "He eats all the time Mom! He's the one who cooks!" Mary looked at him, "You make my sweetie cook for the whole organization?! Kisa! I've taught you better!" And with that she dragged Itachi by the hand into the kitchen. '_Oh boy, here we go...' _Kisame thought.

Mary pratically threw Itachi into the kitchen chair while she went to her stove. Kisame came in afterwards, took one look at Itachi and said, "I feel sorry for you Angel. Looks like you're going to be stuffed." Itachi looked at him curiously "What do you mean Kisame by stuf-" And at that moment Mary stuffed a spoon full of chili into Itachi's throat. "Now eat up Hon! We want you to be nice and fat and feed your cute little babies now don't ya?" She said with a smile. Itachi swallowed the food and was about to say more when he was cut off again by yet another spoon full of chili. Mary kept on feeding him like this while Kisame rolled on the ground, laughing his ass off. "Come on Hon! You need to be fattened up!" He said in between laughs. Itachi glared at him but stopped when he saw Mary heading over towards Kisame with a wooden spoon. "Kisa-chan! No taunting your husband!!!!!" she said and smacked him over the head with the wooden spoon, cracking it in half. Itachi stared at the injured shark and started laughing. _'Serves him right!'_ He thought.

Mary kept feeding Itachi in the kitchen while Kisame went back into the living room, seeing Jerry in his chair in deep thought. Kisame stood there for a few moments, trying to figure out what the man was thinking about now until Jerry spoke. "Kisame, why did you do this to your mother?" Kisame was confused, "What do you mean?" Jerry turned to him, "You go off and joina gay organization, you marry a fag, then you knock him up! What the HELL were you thinking?" Kisame's face turned into a scowl while Jerry continued "You have disgraced the Hoshigaki name! You've made it seem like we're gay to!!!!! Don't you have anything to say for yourself?!?!" Now Kisame was pissed, "OH I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I HAVE TO SAY! YOU ARE A (BEEPING) (BEEPER) WHO'S (BEEPING) HOMOPHOBIC AND CAN'T (BEEPING) UNDERSTAND THE (BEEPING) TRUE MEANING OF (BEEPING) LOVE! yUO THINK THAT I'M DISGUSTING JUST BECAUSE I LOVE ITACHI! AS YOU KNOW HE IS THE SMARTEST, MOST POWERFUL AND MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON I'VE EVER MET AND IF YOU EVER WANT TO SAY SOMETHING BAD ABOUT HIM AGAIN-" Kisame pulled out Samehada and aimed it at him, "YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME!!!" Jerry was shocked as Kisame stormed into the kitchen, helped Itachi get up and led him to the door. "Mom, Konanwanted us to invite you to Christmas dinner. We are leaving and we won't come back to this house until this asshole learns some manners. If you want to come you can, but please don't bring 'it'." Kisame said with a glare to Jerry.

The two left the little house and traveled along the dirt path back to the base. "Kisame," Itachi said, "You didn't have to do that for me." Kisame put his arm around Itachi's waist, pulled him close and kissed him. After a few minutes Kisame stopped and continued walking with Itachi. "Angel, I love you. And if anyone ever says something bad about you or talks bad to you, I will put them in their place." Kisame said and kissed the weasel on top of his head. "I will always protect you, my Angel."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AU: Awwwww!!!!!!!! I just loved writing this! I thought it was so cute!!!!!


End file.
